I love your smile than anything
by AliCia543
Summary: get from detective conan ending, i forgot what the number ending is it but it was detective conan ending. all of the couple in detective conan, no yuri or yaoi. chapter 4 is up!
1. Shinichi x Ran

I love your smile than anything- get from the ending song of detective conan.

Shinichi x Ran

As long as I can see your real smile, then it's good to me.

Today was your birthday, everyone celebrate it, but I can see the mask behind you happy face.

Sonoko invite all of your friend even she invite someone that you doesn't know to the Hotel of Suzuki family own. I wonder how rich is the Suzuki family, the hotel have a high class, and only a rich people can stay here.

I still can see the force smile you make in front of many people, I just watch you.

I watch you laugh and smile and maybe even blush.

"come on Ran, blow your candle and make a wish" she say and many of the other say that again.

You blow the candle and many of your friend clap they hand, you just smile.

When the cake was already cut into some piece of piece, you give you mom first and then you dad, you gave all of them a cake but you let one piece left, it wasn't for anyone here because you say sorry to someone who want it, you say it was for someone special.

Because you put it in a plate and place it in your hand, like it was a special thing to you.

I still wonder who is this _someone special_? But I hope it wasn't a guy. It was getting me more curious.

When I can't take it anymore, I ask you " Ran-neechan who is this someone special?".

You smile and answer it "someone you know very well"

I didn't know who is it, many people I have know, so I ask you again "is it a guy?" I didn't know why I ask you this but that was the first came out in my head.

You look a little surprise then answer me again "yeah"

I want to ask another question again when Kazuha take your hand drag you to some place, where all of the girls was there, except Haibara.

All the boy look at their way curios by the laughter that blow the from the girls area, well I was curios too.

Maybe it was a girl talk, and boy are band to enter.

But in there I can see you laugh and smile a real one, not fake.

I'm very glad about that.

When all of your friend bid you a good bye and give you a present, because it was already this late.

You was very happy when your mom give you a pendant that have a family photo, you promise her to take care of it very dearly.

Your dad give you a diary, it was very percious to you because it was in the list you want it.

And when all of it already done, you place the present in a safe place, all of it.

I open the door in your room carefully at midnight where most of people already sleep, you already asleep, you face look really calm.

Your sheet seem about to fall out of your body, so I take the sheet and take it to your chin.

I can see there are a cake in your table, I know it was the cake you keep in the party and tell it was for someone special.

I grab the cake in the table and eat it, there are some massage in the table, it was the paper from you diary your dad gave you.

I want to laugh at your message to other me, but I hold it, I just can feel the warm in my face.

 _You stupid detective freak, you should hurry up came here or the cake will get eaten._

I put the present in the table and leave a massage in your table.

Tomorrow morning came, I already get ready for school, I wait for you to came.

You came out from the door with a Happy smile plaster I your face, I smile too.

Even though I know but I still want to ask if I'm right?

"What's happen to you, Ran-neechan?" I ask her.

"want to know? You are smart, can you guess it?" say Ran with a happy face, it's like she can't stop smiling, she squat and look at my eyes.

"did Shinichi niichan give you a present?" as I look at the hair pin in the side of her hair.

She look surprise, then smile "you are very smart like Shinichi even though you only a elementary student, yeah it was right, I happy because I got a present from Shinichi, so guess what is the present?"

"the hair pin" well it was a easy question because it was him who give her.

"right again, how do you know? Did he tell you?" ask Ran.

"yeah" he can't get the right answer.

"that stupid detective" grow Ran but there no mad.

"RAN!" shout Sonoko from the below.

"we better get going" say Ran, she jump some stair and get to Sonoko side.

"what so happy?" ask Sonoko.

"you must guess it" ask Ran and they walk away, until I can't see they again.

I smile

 **The end**

 **Please everyone wait for the next chapter,**

 **Aoko x Kaito- I like your smile than anything**


	2. Kaito x Aoko

I love your smile than anything- get from the ending song of detective conan.

yay another Aoko and Kaito, I make, still these both are my favorite couple.

Aoko x Kaito

I watch you from far far away. Well maybe not that far.

I watch you with a fake smile that you show everyone, your head is thinking something else, I can see that.

Since you move your head to side side, you looking for someone.

Or you worried about meeting me since it's been a long time since I give a heist again in Japan again, I leave you alone, maybe too long. That almost makes me a little crazy when almost everywhere I see there always you there.

But I guess you have change a little bit, your body seem to be more attractive, with the dress you wear, it was look good on you, very good, still I didn't even realize I have been staring at you.

One thing that you still the same, your messy hair is still the same.

You look around again, looking for someone before you excuse yourself to go to Toilet.

I follow you from behind, when suddenly you stop. I don't know why I follow you or stop at the right time.

The place was quite, and very calm, no one was here, all of the people in the hall, where they all waiting for KID to come.

Even though you are the inspector but you go to the park were no one was here.

Or did you regornize something was wrong?

Or you know that KID had been in the hall for along time?

Or you know I have been following you?

But it was even shock me, you doing something ridiculous, you cry in here, where no one was here to comfort you.

Your tears fall many, I just stare at you with a head thinking fast what to do.

Without knowing my feet move on it's own, I walk to behind you and move both of my arm to your shoulder, where they can rest on it but not to rest on it.

And I use the old magic trick that I always so you, a rose, blue one come out from my hand, with a quick move, you were startled for a minute.

I can see that with your body movement from behind. You flinch at the sudden, I know it.

You turn you head around so that you can see me or who is the one that give you a rose.

But before you can do that, I circle my left hand in your shoulder and push in to my chest, so tightly so that you can't see me.

Just dark that surround us. with a little light.

You didn't move just looking at the flower that still in my hand.

My lips was press in your hair, the smell that move my head so calm, the shampoo that you always use, I like it.

"Kaito." you say, I still hug you pretty close to me, not wanted to let go of you.

So that's mean I didn't say anything, you were quite for a while.

"Kaito."

You say again, the sweet and calm in your voice, always make me feel to want more of you, to call my name or scream my name.

But I didn't answer you again, the sound of the police sirens that was heard.

She try to snuggle away, but I still didn't let my grip in your shoulder go off.

When none of us that talk, maybe she already give up, the quite that surround us again, you look very calm.

When you should know that you should get ready.

The warm that come from your body, well maybe this is kind of weird, but it feel much warmer than staying at home alone with a blanket that suppose to keep you comfortable but only keep you alone.

I cursed on someone that call you because ruin the moment when suddenly your phone ring.

You quickly grab the phone and click accept it, I didn't move a inch from you, still pressed you into my chest.

" _Aoko, where are you?" ask some man_

"Ahh, sorry Hakuba, I will be right back." as she end the call, so it's Hakuba, damn him fro ruin the good moment.

She touch my arm and say "Kaito, I need to go back and you should too or you will miss the chance."

I didn't have a choice, so I let go her, but I didn't hurry up and run. I stay there watching her turn around.

Our eyes meet, I just looking at before, the ball in my hand were already fall from my palm and at the same time she was about to say something but I can't take the ball back when my eyes weren't at it.

The sound of the ball come, in a little small, then it open and come out a smoke from there, a thick one that makes everything turn white.

She didn't say a word because of the smoke that make her cough, much and you hand were close to your mouth prevent you from taking the smoke.

I just turn myself into KID in a swift movement and wait till the smoke to gone

I look into your eyes again that full of hurt and surprise, different for a minute ago before I change myself into KID.

I bow my hand and look at her and a flower come out again, the same flower, since she haven't take it before so I put it back and now it give it to her again.

Her arm reach for the flower, she take it from my hand, I drew back my hand back and turn around. Walking away from her, but I know my step are taking a tiny per step, that makes me walk so slow

I can feel a tugged at my white coat and I can heard the sound of your murmur, "Please don't go again Kaito, please, I don't want to lose you again." she say with a little choke on her voice

She was crying again, I can hear that

I keep my poker face and say "Then if you can catch me today, I won't go somewhere far."

I knew she will take that challenge.

"Okay then, if I catch you, you won't go somewhere far okay, and you have to tell me the truth, every reason of it, everything." she say with a loud voice, that make her look like she was taking it seriously.

Well, i know that you can't catch me when you already catch my heart and there are no one who will catch me today but there will be someone who is being stolen away in today heist. I will makes sure that no one will notice it, well maybe the stupid detective will be but that will be easy to take care.

And I hope she didn't do anything crazy to catch me, but I'm glad you smile again.

 **The end**

 **The end**

 **Please everyone wait for the next chapter,**

 **Heiji and Kazuha—see you again in the next one shot chapter of the couple.**

 **Review and comment if you like it or have something to tell me.**


	3. Heiji x Kazuha

I love your smile than anything- get from the ending song of detective conan.

 **So for this one, I really doesn't good at Kansai dialect, so I'm using the original one, okay?**

 **Hope you enjoy it. I guess Heiji is easy to get jealous, so I make one.**

Heiji x Kazuha

Yeah, that's right, I like her smile, that always lit up the world of mine. It was like a sunshine that always be there for me, and I will never let it go. even if it go, I will get it back.

But sometimes I a little annoyed when her smile wasn't just for me, like when she was very happy with that Kudo girl and sometimes she blush at something that makes her that way and I really want to know it, as I guess they were gossiping about some guy.

But not Me. Why would they gossip about me?

But I already makes a perfect plans to confess to her someday and somewhere, much more romantic than Kudo, much more romantic than anyone else in the world, a perfect memories to tell they future child or gandson. I will makes a perfect confession but Where?

That was the real question, Kudo got the big ben. One of the most cool things in the world, should I confess in Osaka castle or at some place that were much cooler than Big ben, like maybe in the pyramid(there's no way) or in the Paris, the city of love. But to get there or any place I have to make sure, it just the two of them alone, no one will be in they way.

And I really hope there are no case nor murder happen, really, really hoping.

My eyes were back at the reality when I use much of my times thinking. My eyes were glare at the man –that happen to be my friend- you talk with at your table, it was already home time but the two of you still discussing something and I have no choice but to sit in my table watching the two of you.

So that mean that only you, me, and that guy in this class. There is no other people in this class. The other is that I too tired to guess it.

Your eyes looks at me "Heiji, you can go home first."

"No, I will wait."

"But-"

"I will." I say again more in demand tone but my eyes still glaring at my friend that looks a little tense and maybe scared.

"Stop being stubborn." You say again, your voice is little high from before. So you are getting mad I guess, then we are the same, I have been holding too much.

"Then lets go." I raise my voice too, and now my eyes glaring at you, who I just notice glaring back at me, from when? I don't really want to know.

"I have some business, so you can go home first." She say, calming herself down. but hand is already in fist ready to punch something or someone, that I hope it would be the man.

"What business?"

"T-that's…" she looks away, but not at the man too. she looks at her table, her face shown a little doubt to tell me or not. Well that's make me more annoyed than before. We already best friend since we are kid but you have a little doubt to tell it.

The air felt weird now.

My eyes close and open again, I stand up grab my bag and shout "I got it, I will go home first. Don't blame me if anything happen."

As I open the door and close it with rough, and you can heard the loud bang when the door close. I take a large step, I thought about going away from there hurry up. I felt a pain in my heart and there only one cure that I knows it, but I wonder will it work.

Maybe I just need a little bit time alone or solving a case maybe that will makes me a little better but when I thought back at when I shout at her, maybe I was a little bit harsh, now I really wonder that you will forgive me. Now my heart have something that stab it. Guilty.

I take my shoes and put the other one into my locker, I walk toward the gate. My head were trying hard to look at the window, check of you still there, but I know I can't see you there from here so I dismiss the thought.

I already about reaching the gate but stop my tack when I heard your shout, a loud one, that almost can be hear very clear in my ear and makes everything a little more happy to me.

I turn around, find you running toward me and when you stop in front of me, I can see the sweat that running down from your forehead, and to the chin. I can know the way you breath that doesn't fit to the rhythm. I can see that you school uniform is a little bit messy with your hair too.

My eyes looks into your eyes that looks very worried but there are a scared too. Why?

"Heiji, wait, please, I'm sorry about that." You say, while trying to catch your breath with every strength you have. I blush when I thought about you abandon him and run to me, because of…what?

"Why are you here?" I ask and notice that my tone is a little light than before. Maybe because of her.

"Why? If you don't like it then I will go—"

I hurry up cut her off before she get any wrong thought "No, it's not like that, I was happy if you are here. Why so sudden don't you say that you have some business with him?" I say, looking up at my class, where I can see the man watching us with a smile and hand that have a mean 'Good luck' that somehow it makes me understand what she was discussing and why it was secret, maybe, but my heart tell me there are nothing wrong with my thought.

I blush again and turn away move forward to the gate again, not listening to her answer of my question "Come on Ahou, Your dad gonna be mad at me if I don't sent you home right away."

You start running again and stop beside me, with glaring "Why are you calling me Ahou, Ahou? Are you the Ahou one?"

I look at her and shout another answer, as on our way home we do a lot thing than yelling at each others or calling each others stupid for some reason.

I know something even more, I knew that you are the only one who can lift the pain inside my heart, the mess in my head, and the only one who can bring my smile back on my caring face.

 **The end**

 **Please everyone wait for the next chapter,**

 **Sonoko x Makoto—see you again in the next one shot chapter of the couple.**

 **Review and comment if you like it or have something to tell me.**


	4. Makoto x Sonoko

I love your smile than anything- get from the ending song of Detective Conan. Chapter Sonoko x Makoto.

Well I'm really have a problem on these chapter since I don't know much about Makoto-san behavior or what he likes or not and I already make a plan that all of this chapter must the boys POV, so I don't know if this was right or not.

Buut…

Well enjoy it.

Give me an advice or review or something that can fix my English writting(if you want) (if you don't want then it's okay) (since I'm not very good at English).

Enjoy and

I love your smile than anything- get from the ending song of detective conan.

Sonoko x Makoto

Tomorrow is the day.

Yet I'm still at the place, where the famous and smartest detective was being told with his best friend.

And there are a Big Ben.

Yes, I'm in London, the place where Shinichi confess to Ran about his feeling. Of course I already know about that, my girlfriend told me about everything and about how she complain about how romantic their confession was.

Of course again, I know she really want something like that, something romantic, something more, and I know she was… angry at me for not doing it.

Or maybe she was upset at me.

To tell the truth it was my first time dating with someone and I don't really know anything about dating stuff to do when you were dating.

I try, but I always messed up everything, like that time I mistake her handmade cup as a vase, but I am really happy that she made it for me.

Very happy.

And today you text me about your birthday party that hold tomorrow and hoping that I would come there. I really want to come, really I really want it but I can't just skip my tournament.

It's Important to me to win every tournament and get the best award that I know will make you happy. You always like someone that is cool, smart, strong , or something like what girls always like, like you always like, I know it. I know many things about you.

I want to make you happy.

The happiest girl in the world and I will make it happen.

Even though I really want to join your party, To see you laugh and smile happily and now that I think about it the thing I even worry is about the other boys that try to get close to you, maybe if I was there I would punch anyone who do that.

I look at the clock again, maybe in this time japan is night time. She must have already slept.

"Makoto it's your time." My friends shout.

"Okay." I run to the arena and begin my fight.

I will never give up.

I will keep going forward.

I came.

I run at my most speed.

I carefully take a breath while running.

I pass people pretty good.

I did take a taxi and told the driver to go as fast as the car can.

I carefully checked the box in my jacket pocket.

I pay the driver and running again.

I can make it, no, I will make it.

I must.

I already hurry up finish my work there.

I can't go back now, I already make up my mind.

It's only 5 minutes more before the next day.

I'd arrive, at last, her house is usually big and huge.

I punch the guard when they didn't let me in, of course it was success.

I stop and facing the close window.

Take a deep breath before shout as loud as my voice can get "SONOKO-SAN, HAPPY BIRTHDAY."

I didn't think she would stay awake at this time or open the windows, but I still come.

"Makoto-san?"

I can see a the tears that still in her eyes. _She's been crying?_

I quickly lift the box in the air at her direction and shout "Happy birthday!"

She was surprise for a moment before suddenly she jump out of the window.

I was surprise for a moment and doesn't know what are this girl talking about, I really don't know, I hurry up and catch her.

And amazingly I didn't fall, I still manage to stand up.

I was about to yell at her suddenly choice but when I saw her happily hug me and more tears falling down, I know I can't help but smile too.

I love her smile, it always give me a warm inside me.

I hold her tighter.

She felt so warm.

I'm glad I arrive in time.

 **The end**

 **Please everyone wait for the next chapter, guess who is the next couple.**

 **then see you again in the next one shot chapter of the couple.**

 **Review and comment if you like it or have something to tell me.**


End file.
